Summer In LA
by Sunkissed Promises
Summary: JONAS LA. "The summer's still young. They'll find themselves eventually." His thoughts weren't focused on Joe and Stella anymore. It was to a small brunette by his side. A wish on 11:11 and Nick knew that this will be one summer he won't forget. Nick/Macy


**Disclaimer; I do not own JONAS LA (JONAS) nor do I own Disney**

**So whaddup guys? Sorry it's been long since I last posted anything. School's kinda in the way. Anyways, this is my take on JONAS LA. Some are from the leaked episode that I watched which, btw, you guys HAVE to watch! I love the Nacy hug! Woo woo! This fic is like what I think should have happened after the tour they gave Macy and Stella.**

**I've seen sneak peeks and I KNOW that the show will be awesome. Long live JONAS! Ha! Enough with my talking. Here's the story! 8 days till JONAS LA! Wahoo!**

Summer In LA

Nick, Joe, Kevin, Macy and Stella finally got back to Crib de la JONAS as they finished the quick tour around LA and the house party they threw was still going, but getting slightly out of hand. They rushed back inside and found DZ trying to get everyone out of the house.

"Dude! What's going on?" Joe yelled over the music blaring from the speakers. DZ stopped and looked at them.

"The party's getting out of hand!" he yelled back and Nick watched as Macy and Stella covered their ears. Music was blaring loudly out of the speakers and loads of people were shouting, screaming and yelling.

"You don't say!" Kevin shouted over him. They looked around and found loads of people wandering around. People they didn't even know.

"Where's Big Man?" Nick yelled and DZ shrugged.

"Probably eating the crates of muffin I sent." he answered back. Crates? Of Muffin? That would have explained it. "Emma Roberts!" DZ exclaimed as she walked past and was about to go follow her when Nick pulled him back by his collar.

"Dude! We have to get everyone out of the house!" Nick yelled and Macy, Stella, Kevin and Joe nodded in agreement.

"That's what I've been trying to do for the past half hour!" DZ shouted back and they winced as they heard something break. Nick, Joe and Kevin instantly looked at each other and rushed towards the sound.

All six of them ran to the kitchen and their eyes widened at the mess infront of them. Confetti's, decorations, balloons, food and drinks were everywhere. "DUDE!" Joe exclaimed. "Everyone needs to go! NOW!"

They all went back to the living room, pushing through the crowd but they all stopped as they realised something. "Where's Joe?" Kevin yelled as he started scanning the people that were in the room.

"And Macy!" Stella shouted over the noises that were erupting in the house. They went back through the kitchen and began looking for the two. Nick turned around and began going back pushing people and looking for the small brunette.

"MACY?" Nick yelled trying to find the tiny Filipina. He heard a loud clash and winced. They better get everyone out before the police get's involved. Hey, just cause they're celebrities doen't mean they can get away with anything. "MACY!"

He felt someone tug on his arm and grab hold of it. He turned around to find the brunette holding onto him, quite flustered. He pulled her back towards the living room and she covered her ears again.

"You okay Macy?" he yelled and she nodded.

"Why are some people drunk?" she shouted and his eyebrows furrowed. He watched a few people stumble and laugh as they held a botte in their hands.

"We didn't bring any alcohol to this party!" Nick shouted back and they started looking for the others. They were both pulled by Kevin to a small room where Joe, Stella and DZ were.

"Man, this party is beyond crazy!" DZ hollered and earned glares around the room. The room they were in was empty but you can still hear the faint music blaring from the outside.

"Joe where were you?" Nick questioned him and he pointed towards the door accusingly.

"There's like a dozen fans that broke in here!" he exclaimed. "They started pulling me towards the exit and I was freaking out! Do you know how hard they grip on your freaking clothes that they freaking tear it apart!" he threw the threads that the fans shredded off his clothes up in the air.

"How'd the fans get in here?" Kevin asked. "No way! They got through the little hole I dug through underground!" They all shared weird looks and Kevin looked at them. "What? I needed a little place where I can pee and-"

"Okay! Don't even go there!" Stella interrupted him. They all watched as people started falling and tumbling, drinks in their hands.

"Dude, people are drinking!" Nick exclaimed. "We didn't bring alcohol to this party." Their attention went to DZ who had that guilty look on his face.

"Okay, that wasn't me!" DZ shouted in defense. "People brought their own stuff in and I didn't bother checking if they had anything on them."

"Either ways, we need to get everyone out!" Stella exclaimed. "We'll turn off the music then ask everyone to leave because if this party carries on then the police will definitely be involve."

Everyone nodded and rushed out of the small room. Joe and Stella headed straight to the DJ playing the music, Nick and Macy started telling people to leave and Kevin went off to find Big Man. DZ stood there and shook his head.

"Dude, if you tell everyone to leave then they'll think that you're party sucks and-"

"We don't care!" Nick yelled over the music. "It's either that or the police will come for us and I do not want a criminal record at age 16, thanks."

The music stopped and everyone turned their heads towards Joe and Stella. "Uhm, guys..." Joe started since he got everyone's attention. "Thanks for coming to the party. We know that this is a little early and stuff but this party's over."

A series of groans erupted in the house and they all booed. DZ ran to Joe and Stella and shook his head. "What Joe's trying to say is," he stalled as he began thinking. "The party continues in Emma Roberts' pad!" DZ turned the music back on and everyone cheered as they all started leaving out the door.

"Whoa, what?" Emma exclaimed.

Nick and Macy's looked at DZ as did Joe and Stella's and their eyebrows furrowed. Nick looked at Emma and made an effort to leave but was stopped. "Consider it as a present Em!" DZ forced a grin and she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine whatever!" she scowled playfully. She turned towards Nick. "Seriously Lucas, you owe me for saving your butt with this out of hand party of yours."

"How did you even-"

"Don't ask." she stopped him. "You owe me."

Nick and Macy watched Emma leave as did everyone else. Joe, Stella and DZ ran back to Nick and Macy and began thanking everyone who came although they didn't really know them. Kevin came back and shook his head.

"Guys, the whole house is a mess." he told them and they all looked around them. "Remind us to never throw a party like this again."

"But-"

"No buts DZ." Stella interrupted him. "The party's what got us into this mess in the first place. You can go now aswell." They watched as DZ left along with everyone left and Nick, Joe, Kevin, Macy and Stella began tidying the place up

~ xox ~

Nick sleepily dragged his feet towards the closet. He was tired and beaten and he was pretty sure that he'll collapse if he stood a minute longer. He grabbed the mop that was in the closet and lazily dragged it towards the kitchen.

And with everyone else gone, they had a bit of cleaning up to do. Okay, well, maybe a lot. Nick entered the kitchen and blinked as he saw only _one _person cleaning up. He could've sworn that he saw _four _more people cleaning up when he left. Atleast they've nearly finished.

"Uhm, where did everyone go?" he asked bluntly and the small brunette looked up. She was wiping the island table in the kitchen whilst humming to a tune Nick was familiar with. She stopped as she saw him.

"Well Kevin was tired so I told him that he could go to sleep." Macy responded and he nodded. "Stella and Joe are outside cleaning up."

"Oh," Nick yawned. He began mopping the floor, glancing at Macy every now and then. He was really glad that she was here in LA with his brothers. He didn't know why but he missed his number one fan. It had been 2 months since they last saw each other and he missed her terribly.

Nick thought nothing of it. Just friends missing friends. But for some reason he missed being around her. It was just so.. natural that she always with him. He was so use to it when they were at school and hanging around at the firehouse.

He yawned causing Macy to look up from what she was doing. "You can go upstairs and sleep if you want." Macy told him, rubbing her eyes lightly. "I'll clean up here in the kitchen. The living room's clean. It's just the kitchen and outside."

Nick shook his head. "I'll be fine." he replied. "We'll get the place cleaned up if the two of us are working together."

Macy smiled and nodded. He watched her pick up the rubbish off the floor and dump it in the black bag. She yawned and blinked rapidly. He chuckled at the sight and Macy turned to him. "What's so funny?" she asked, amused.

He just shrugged. "Nothing." he answered and she rolled her eyes. She yawned again and he looked at her. "Macy, if you're tried then you can go and sleep because I don't mind if-"

"I'm okay Nick." she rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up. "We'll get the place cleaned up if the two of us are working together." she copied him and he smiled.

"What do you think of LA?" he said, starting a conversation.

"It's great!" Macy answered enthusiastically. "I love it! This summer's going to be awesome!"

Nick laughed. "You bet it will." he smiled at her.

Okay, what's going on Nick? Why won't you stop smiling like an idiot? He thought to himself but didn't care. He felt so carefree around Macy. He guesses that i's one of many reasons why he missed being around her so much.

Macy yawned and tied the black bags that were by the side. She picked them all up and was about to walk away when Nick stopped her. "Here let me help you," he offered her his hand and she smiled.

"Thanks Nick," she beamed and he nodded.

"No problem." he smiled.

They both exited the kitchen and headed off outside to put the black bags away. They plopped the bags down in the garbage cans and Nick closed the lid. He felt Macy tug on his arm and he looked up to find two people by the pool.

"Awww," Macy cooed them and Nick let out a small smile. They quietly walked over to them and saw Joe and Stella by the pool talking and smiling occasionally. He smiled slightly at how his older brother was acting. Love sick.

At last, someone else caught the lovebug and it wasn't him. Nick found it funny when he thinks over his past girlfriends. It was never love. Wasn't it? Thinking it over makes it more clearer for him. It wasn't love. He was just plainly rushing things.

So now, he's going to promise to take things slow and not rush anything. He was going to spend summer in LA and he won't focus on any girls at all. He was going to go out, have fun, party on and chill out. Okay, maybe, girls would be involved but he won't be getting into any relationships. It's summer. You're supposed to be free.

Nick payed his attention back to Joe and Stella and smiled. He was so going to rub it in Joe's face when he becomes whipped. More attention on Joe means less teasing on Nick. Nick chuckled inwardly. His gaze fell upon the guest house where Macy, Stella and Stella's aunt would be staying. The idea creeped him out a little but he kinda got over it.

"They are so sweet." Macy commented as she admired the couple by the pool. "We better leave them with their privacy." she whispered and Nick nodded in agreement.

They walked back in the kitchen, not wanting to invade Joe and Stella's privacy. Nick didn't want to be spoiling the Joella moment. Oh yeah, he said it. If Joe can think of crazy pair names for Nick and his past girlfriends then so can Nick. So Joella it is.

"Hey Macy, you can go to sleep now. We cleaned up pretty much everything." Nick told her as they looked around.

"Okay, well goodnight Nick." she told him.

"Night Mace." he replied and watched her leave.

~ xox ~

Nick walked down towards the patio to check if Joe and Stella were still there. Yup, they still were. He smiled and shook his head lightly. They've been there for over half an hour already and Nick was already dressed in his pajamas.

He walked back up and decided not to disturb them. He walked pass a room and stopped as he saw a small brunette in it. The door was already open but his mom always told him to be polite and always knock on the door. He poked this head through and saw a tired looking Macy sat on her bed in her pajamas, yawning. He chuckled at the sight.

He watched as Macy's gaze turned towards him and he stood there waiting for her permission on whether or not he can come in the room. She smiled sleepily and motioned him to come in. "Hey Nick," she greeted him softly. "Come on in."

He let out a small smile and walked in sitting down next to her. "Hey," he replied and looked at her. "You're still awake?" he asked and she nodded lightly.

"Yup," she answered and yawned, earning a chuckle and the shaking of the head from Nick. "I don't know why but-" she yawned again, covering her mouth. "I'm really tired. But I can't sleep."

"Joe and Stella are still awake." he responded with a yawn and she nodded her head subcontiously, smiling in the process. "Kevin's already out. I'm still awake but- Wow, your pajamas is awesome." he said as he was caught off guard and Macy laughed.

She looked down at her clothes. They were a baby blue pajama set with pink elephants printed on it. "Hmm.. I never really thought of you as someone who appreciates pajama clothing. That's more or less Kevin's job." she grinned.

He rolled his eyes playfully and she yawned. "Really, Macy?" he feigned hurt. "That hurts right here." he placed a hand over his heart and this time, it was her turn to roll her eyes playfully.

Macy glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 10:58 pm. She yawned once more and turned to Nick. "It's pretty late huh?" she turned to him and he just nodded. "So what's been going on Rockstar? Any plans I should know about?"

Nick shrugged. "Well, I was planning on going to the beach." he answered and Macy's eyes lightened up. "I think I'll be going surfing. I'm not sure yet."

"Really? Can I-" she hesistated for a second and waited for Nick's impression. He looked at her as if telling her to carry on. "C-can I come with you?" she asked rather shyly. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. But if you, you know, want company then.. can I come?"

"Of course. It'd be really nice if you come with me." Nick replied.

Macy beamed. She looked outside and caught a glimpse of Joe and Stella through the glass door that leads outside. She yawned again and placed her hand on her lap. She glanced at Nick who was looking at where Macy was looking before.

"Joe and Stella?" he guessed and she nodded. She stood up and walked over to the glass door and she could see a better view of Joe and Stella talking. She felt Nick stand by her side and she looked up to him.

"Yup," she answered then yawned again.

"So do you think that they'll sort things out already?" Nick asked her and she just shrugged.

"I don't really know. So far, Stella caught the drama with Joe and a certain actress Vanessa Page?" she turned to Nick who raised an eyebrow. "She'll make a decision. I just hope that it's the right one."

Nick nodded in agreement. "You're doubting her?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Not really. The summer's still young. They'll find themselves eventually." she tore her gaze away from Nick and focused on Joe and Stella. "You find love at it's best during the summertime. You'll share memories, tears, laughters. They'll find themselves. I just hope that it won't lead to heartbreak."

Nick watched Joe and Stella smiling and talking by the pool. He listened to Macy as she carried on, not knowing about the sudden feelings he will be developing for her in the near future.

"I won't be able to live with both of them hearbroken." she said softly and gazed up at Nick. "Stella's really in love with Joe you know." she whispered and he gazed back at her, inching nearer until they were in physical contact.

"Joe's being stubborn about it, but I'm pretty sure that he loves Stella equally the same." he told her and Macy smiled.

"Well, the summer's still young." she repeated looking straight at Nick's dark brown eyes. Nick found himself lost in her big hazel eyes. Butterflies erupted in this stomach and- wait, hold up! Butterflies? Since when did Nick Lucas ever get nervous about anything? He tried to ignore the nice fluttery feeling he was getting as he let her eyes bore into his.

A warm silence filled the room and Nick watched as Macy turned away suddenly. He watched her as she looked away and her gaze remained fixated on Joe and Stella. What Nick didn't know that her thoughts weren't even on Joe and Stella anymore. It was to something else. Or someone by that matter.

"I meant what I said you know." Nick spoke up breaking the silence. "It's great that you're here in LA with me- I mean us." he corrected himself.

Macy turned around and looked up. Nick looked down at her and realised how physically close they were to each other. His face was only a few inches from hers and he could feel her warm breath against his skin. Macy smiled before nodding. "I'm glad that I get to spend time with you here in LA." she answered then realised her mistake. "I-I mean all of you." she blushed.

Nick smiled and surprised Macy as he pulled her in for a hug. Macy wrapped her slender arms around his waist and let her head rest on his shoulder. Nick didn't know why he suddenly hugged her like that. That was twice in one day now. He didn't know why he was suddenly feeling like this but the feeling felt nice. Somewhat, comfortable.

He didn't do anything else part from holding her. He felt Macy's head shot up and he looked down at her worriedly. "Macy, what's wrong?" he asked her.

Macy looked up at the clock. "Nick, it's 11:11. Will you make a wish with me?" she asked him, quietly. He raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her.

"What?" he questioned her and she bit her lip.

"Just make a wish." she whispered and he watched her close her eyes.

He thought about it for a moment and racked his head for any ideas. He looked down at the tiny brunette infront of him and smiled. He knew what to wish for. He closed his eyes and wished, as Macy instructed him and he felt her head return to his shoulder.

"So Macy, what did you wish for?" he whispered when a minute of silence went by. He waited for a response and smiled as he heard Macy's rhythmic and heavy breathing. She was asleep. He smiled and looked back outside where Joe and Stella was.

This was certainly going to be one Summer In LA that he would never forget.

**Okay, so I don't really know where I'm going with this. It was just in my head and I just had the urge to write. I wouldn't be able to post or update anything until I had this out. And now that it is, I'm posting and updating more stories :)**

**I know this fic might be out of place but ****I just had this weird feeling about Nick and Macy when I watched JONAS LA so this came out. Reviews would be nice :)**

**Sunny xox**


End file.
